True LOVE or NOT
by Wolf Princess 13
Summary: Please read and review PLEASE CU HL AOC
1. Chapter 1

True love

It was a peaceful evening in Cephiro until a yell was heard from the room of Umi.

"MOKONA!" she cried at the rabbit like creature.

Hearing the yell Hikaru, Fuu, Claudia (refer to Hikaru knight of fire's story to find out who she is) and Clef ran to see what was wrong. They found her trying to get Mokona off a shelf in her room. She was standing on a chair when they came running in.

"Umi what happened?" clef asked.

Apparently she didn't know they were all there so Clef's question surprised her so much that she slipped off her chair and into his arms. Umi laughed nervously at their predicament.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yea, fine" she said nervously.

Hikaru started to laugh at the pair and Umi quickly jumped out of Clef's arms.

"Hikaru you are so dead!" she yelled as she started to chase her friend down the hall.

"Why?" Hikaru asked as she ran.

"You laughed!" is all Umi said.

Fuu, Claudia, and Clef just look at each other and then to the door.

"What just happen?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go save Hikaru." Clef suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." Claudia said.

------------------(With Umi and Hikaru)-------------------------------------

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HIKARU!" screamed Umi.

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO!?"Hikaru yelled back.

"YOU LAUGHED!" Umi yelled.

Umi, running full speed down varies hallway, tackles Hikaru. Which sent them into summer slats across the hallway into a wall. Which the wall they hit is right outside of Lantis's Room.

--------------------------------------(In Lantis's Room)-----------------------

"So Lantis, what do you think of Hikaru?" Eagle asked.

"Hikaru is a kind girl and… "(Thud), That was all that Lantis could get out before they heard a crash.

"What was that?" Lantis and Eagle said in unison.

"Lets go check that out." Eagle said.

As they open the door they saw Hikaru and Umi wresting on the ground and Umi was winning.

--------------------------------------(With Fuu, Claudia, and Clef)----------

"How far could Miss. Umi and Miss. Hikaru get?" Asked Fuu.

"Pretty far." said Clef.

(Thud)

"Found them." Claudia Said.

------------------------------------------(With Umi and Hikaru)--------------

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HIKARU!" screamed Umi, while she and Hikaru wrestle in the middle of the hallway.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T MEAN TO LAUGH!" Hikaru yelled back.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Umi yelled to Hikaru.

-------------------------------(In the Throne Room)----------------------

(Thud)

"What in the world was that?" asked Caldina.

"I don't know." Replied Ascot.

"Let's go check it out." Lafarga suggested.

As the trio head down the hallway they saw two of the Magic Knights wrestling in the middle of the hall.

"I wonder why they are fighting? Asked Ascot.

------------------------------------(With Fuu, Claudia, and Clef)------------

"We are getting closer to were we heard the crash." Fuu announced.

"Hey, they are right there and I think Umi is winning their fight." Clef said.

"I think so too." Said Claudia.

-----------------------(Everyone)------------------------------------

"Miss. Umi, Miss. Hikaru, please stop." Fuu asked.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Everyone except Clef, Claudia, and Fuu asked.

"Lantis, Eagle hold Hikaru back. Ascot, Lafarga help me hold Umi back." Clef directed.

"Uh, I am little stuck here." Ascot said.

"BUDDY!" Claudia screamed hugged Ascot tighter.

As the four guys hold Umi and Hikaru back a door to the right of them opens to revile a half asleep Ferio.

"What is going on here?" Ferio yawned out.

"Did you sleep through all this?" Caldina asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up." Ferio answer back.

"How could you sleep through us yelling and hitting the wall?" Umi and Hikaru asked in unison.

"You did what? Men, I must be a really hard sleeper then. Ferio said.

"Can we let you guys go with out you killing each other?" Eagle asked.

"Yes." The girls say in unison.

Now that girls are not being held they all headed to the Throne Room and everyone started asking Hikaru and Umi questions.

"So why were you two fighting?" asked Ascot and Lantis in unison.

Both girls just stayed quiet.

"You tell anyone and you die." Whispered Umi to Hikaru and only Hikaru heard.

"We are waiting for an answer, aren't you going to tell us?" asked Caldina.

But both girls just stayed silent.

Hikaru moved over to Lantis and whispered, "If I tell why were fighting, be prepared to save me."

"Ok." Lantis said.

"I will help to." Eagle said.

"What, you heard. Ok you can help protected me." Said Hikaru.

"The reason why we were fighting is because I laughed when Umi realized she fall into Clef's arms and her face went red and…." Hikaru said in one breath to the group.

Then everyone turned to look at Umi, but she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" question Caldina.

-------------------------(End of chapter 1)-------------------------

Please review. We need to know if we should write more or not.

Authors

Umi Knight Of Water

Hikaru knight of fire


	2. Chapter 2

True Love or NOT

**Chapter 2, FINALLY. I am having help from Claudia and Hikaru. (She is now Kankuro's Angel.)**

Claudia: Hiddy Ho everybody!!!! I guess I am helping Umi and Hikaru with this story. YEAH ME!!! Hopefully there won't be any DANG cliffhangers but I can't promise anything. Grr… stupid cliffhangers. Anyway, enjoy the story, eat the nachos, and hug the chimp.

Hikaru: Claudia there will indeed be cliffhangers. So sticks tongue out haha! Anyways please be nice and review the story. Wow we were so bored before actually we are now so yea you are getting chapter 2. Holds out pan of cookies to nice readers! Smile thankies

Umi: I love cliffhangers. Also we are so bored we are writing this chapter at 2:00 a.m. So don't comment on any mistakes because I know there will be some. Well onto the story now. I will be adding Cleo and maybe Kat into this story.

(With Umi)

'I hope no one follows me.' Umi thought to herself as she hid up in her room in the tower.

(With Everyone)

"Where in the world did Umi go?" Said many in unison.

"Uhhh…. I'm… gonna… go… now…" Hikaru said while laugh nervously and started to run to the library.

"Well, I think Clef should go check Umi's room for Umi." Cleo stated.

"And, Lantis should go the library and check the fantasy section for Hikaru." Claudia said like a smartass.

"There right lets go." Lantis and Clef said in unison.

(With Hikaru)

"Hikaru, are you all right?" Lantis asked as he walked walk up to her in the fantasy section of the library.

"I'm fine." Hikaru said not even looking up from the book.

"That's good." Lantis said as he hugged Hikaru from behind.

"Eeep." Hikaru said when he hugged her.

"Hikaru. I want to tell you something." Lantis said as he turns Hikaru around so they are faced to faced. (Lantis is kneeling down.) When he does Hikaru's face starts to rival her hair.

"Wha…t is i..t." Hikaru replied as she stared into Lantis eyes.

"I want to tell you…I love you." Lantis said as he just stared into Hikaru's eyes.

"I……… L……..o……..v………..e……….. t….o….o." Hikaru said with her face making her hair look pale pink.

"I'm glad." Lantis said as he started to lean in. When they were less than an inch a part.

"PUU." Monkuna said as he jumped in between Hikaru and Lantis disrupting their moment.

"Monkuna!!! You're one dead fur ball. I swear it!" She screamed as she ran after him. Lantis was left alone in the library with a confused look on his face.

(With Claudia)

"Hey Ascot honey can you come here for a sec?" Claudia asked leading him to her room.

"What?" he asked.

"You know I love you right?" she asked, her brown eyes dancing with hope.

His emerald eyes were shining with love. As his face got really red all of a sudden.

"Ascot what's…" That was as far as Claudia got before Ascot, shy little Ascot captured her lips with his. His tongue shyly asked permission to enter her mouth and she granted it. Their tongues toyed for a while until Ascot claimed dominance. He pushed her gently onto her bed as they continued to kiss. He pulled away causing a slight whine from Claudia.

" Buddy." She said as pouted. Ascot smiled gently.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear causing her to let out a laugh.

Outside the door Monkuna puued happily and Hikaru awed at the cute scene. After a few minutes Lantis found Hikaru.

"Hikaru." Lantis said as he spun her around and kissed her. "I have been waiting to do that."

Hikaru babbled horribly. Then fainted into Lantis's arms. Once she fall into his arms Lantis carried her to his room.

(With Umi)

"Well no one has followed me. That's good." Umi said to herself as she laid down on her bed.

"Are you sure?" Clefs asked as he walked out of the shadows of the room and sat at the end of the bed.

Well this is the end of ch2. Plz review if we should continue the story. It is 4:00 a.m.

Claudia: WTF!!!! YOU AREN'T SERIOUS!!! YOU CAN'T BE!!!! I CAN'T HANDEL THESE FRIGGEN DIGGEN CLIFFHANGERS!!! GRAWR!!!! This sucks. Why would you do this to me? I thought you were my friends! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! brain fart …………………… BE FREE MY ULTIMATE DESTROYER ARDVARK!!!!! Attack the cliffhangers of DOOM!!! Monkuna appears

Monkuna: Puu…

Claudia: ……… Huh… you will have to do. Now TIE THEM DOWN AND MAKE THEM CONTINUE!!!!

Umi: Claudia how can you have energy? It is 4 in the morning.

Claudia: Pitiful mortal, I am never influenced by the sleepy time fairy! Falls out of chair and falls asleep on floor

Umi: Well that's all goodbye and goodnight.

Hikaru: You mean good morning.

Umi: Oh whatever I'm going to bed. Goodbye.

Hikaru: Goodbye.

Claudia: hand shoots up from the floor until next time, this is Umi, Hikaru, and Claudia, signing off!


End file.
